1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive axle assemblies and, in particular, to a drive axle assembly in which a differential cross-shaft is driven directly by a ring gear.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional drive axle assembly includes a drive axle housing from which a pair of axle shafts extend to rotatably support one or more ground engaging wheels on opposites sides of a vehicle. Power is input to the drive axle assembly through an input shaft that rotates a pinion gear. The pinion gear engages a ring gear that is coupled to a differential case rotatably supported within the drive axle housing. Within the differential case, a plurality of differential gears are mounted on a differential cross-shaft or spider. Rotation of the differential case (through the action of the pinion gear and ring gear) causes rotation of the cross-shaft and differential gears. The differential gears engage side gears that are coupled to the axle shafts.
In most conventional drive axle assemblies, the ring gear is coupled to the differential case using fasteners such as bolts or welds. Torque is transferred from the ring gear through the fasteners to the differential case and differential cross-shaft. Over time, fasteners such as bolts may loosen and welds may break under the constant loads transmitted between the ring gear and differential case.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a drive axle assembly that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.